


White Eyes

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Challenge Response, F/M, Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-31
Updated: 2004-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius doesn't like Narcissa, but he can't help wanting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/curia_regis/profile)[**curia_regis**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/curia_regis/)'s Write What You Hate challenge and for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ame_soeur/profile)[**ame_soeur**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ame_soeur/)'s three scenes challenge. Written in 1 hour and 15 minutes.

i. a wordless war

You scan the garden of your cousins' home, and you notice that the Black Sisters have all hidden somewhere, away from the soiree. Everyone refers to them as the Black Sisters: wild, ruthless Bellatrix; flirtatious, sly Andromeda; and cold, haughty Narcissa. The vixen, the belle, and the princess.

If you were anyone else, you would think that Bellatrix attracts you the most. Bella, who is wild and dark like you, who is willing to do anything to get what she wants, like you. And perhaps your similarities are why you feel only fleeting attraction toward her, why you distance yourself from her. She reminds you too much of yourself, or really, your darker traits.

Bella appears now with Rudolphus Lestrange, and she laughs, poison dripping off of her dangerously red lips. She abruptly stops and, instead, turns to look at you, and she smirks at you, her eyes icily predatory. Rudolphus also turns to you, but Bella leads him away, mouth still curved in a taunting smirk.

You spot Andromeda talking to your brother, and you briefly wonder what they can possibly be conversing over. She's the only cousin that you actually like because she's perhaps the most like you. Andromeda's rebellious and clever, and you think that she isn't meant to be a Black, either. She's not dangerous enough for a Black.

Narcissa now appears, hand wrapped around Lucius Malfoy's arm. You don't understand why, but she attracts you in some way different than anyone else does, though you don't even like her. She is the hardest Black to understand with her glacial exterior, and you know that makes her perhaps even more dangerous than Bella. Narcissa briefly glances at you, her eyes cold as if you are some stranger, and at that moment, you want to fuck her against the oak tree at the edge of the garden, watch blood splatter over her perfect white dress and perfect white face and break her, make her human like you.

The moment passes, but your urge doesn't subside. You don't know why, but Narcissa brings out the beast, the **Black**, in you. And you don't know how to resist it, either.

ii. small drops of blood

When you pass Lucius Malfoy, you smell the faint scent of oranges upon him, and you frown because Narcissa smells like oranges. You shouldn't know that, but you know all sorts of trivial things about Narcissa that don't matter in anything because you are not just attracted to her. You are obsessed with her.

Really, it can hardly be called an obsession with _Narcissa_. Your real obsession is fucking her roughly and breaking her, making her scream and watching her bruise. Yet that doesn't excuse how you remember so much gleaned information about Narcissa, much more than Andromeda and Bella.

You stop and let Malfoy continue on. True to your suspicions, Narcissa walks toward you a few minutes later. Her face is still perfectly cold, her posture perfectly elegant, but you sense something different, something _human_, around her. She glances at you as she passes by and nods in acknowledgment, her chin barely rising, and if you hadn't been staring so intently at her, you would have missed the gesture.

But that's not what caught your attention. Your sharp eyes discern a barely darker patch of skin at the base of her neck, and you know what it is. If you were anyone else, you probably wouldn't have noticed the miniscule difference in color, but you are obsessed with Narcissa. And you know that Malfoy gave _that_ to her. _You_ should be the one, not Malfoy, to make her human, to make her moan and beg and whimper because no one is attracted to Narcissa the way you are, no one is obsessed with Narcissa the way you are.

You thought you couldn't hate Malfoy any worse. You were wrong.

iii. a vicious cycle

She moans when you kiss her against the wall, and her tongue clashes with yours before you bite down hard on her lower lip. When you draw back, a thin trail of blood runs from her mouth to her neck, and you watch as sanguine stains her white dress. She _looks_ at you, her eyes harsh and cold but _there_, human, and you growl.

You draw blood again when you bite the base of her neck, and you find some wicked pleasure in watching the blood seeping into the fine fabric of her dress and running down over her white skin. You tear the dress roughly off of her, and you are harsh as you tease her, nipping and sucking and biting fervently. She moans, her eyes closed and her head thrown back.

You enter her without a warning or any preparation, and her eyes open in surprise for a brief second before she closes them again. When you start thrusting, a guttural sound emits from her throat, and she wraps her legs around your waist while strips of your skin laced with blood embed themselves into her nails. You fuck her hard against the wall, growling as you thrust into her.

It takes her longer to come than you have expected, but when she does, she pushes her head against the wall, her eyes closed and a tinge of red upon her cheeks. When you hear her low scream and feel her contract around you, you know you are gone, and you let yourself go within her.

When you open your eyes, she's standing before you and looking at you with a dangerous smirk upon her face. Seconds later, you watch the blonde hair become black, watch the skin darken, watch the face change, and you realize that you fucked the wrong Black Sister. You want Narcissa, but you took Bella instead.

She laughs at you before leaning close and whispering, "I see the way you look at her, even though she doesn't, Sirius." She laughs darkly and kisses you on the corner of your mouth, a kiss of flaming ice that rushes through your veins. "I've always wondered whether what I thought about you was correct, and I was. We are so very more alike than even we think, Sirius," she says, malicious laughter lurking underneath her voice. "You are not the only one who wants her, but she will never want either of us, will never want anyone except her disgusting Malfoy. Give up, Sirius," Bella whispers to you, her lips a millimeter away from your own, before turning away and retrieving the tainted dress from the floor.

04.05.31


End file.
